It's About Time
by bexxy
Summary: Continues after The Adventures of The Doctor and Baby Rose. The Doctor and Rose take a visit to see Jackie who is in for a bit of a surprise. [Complete] [Second story of The Domestic Doctor series]
1. When The Doctor Ran Naked Through A Town

_A/N: It looks like I've started a little series entitled "Time and Life" following after "The Adventures of The Doctor and Baby Rose." I have received such incredible feedback from readers that its inspired me to continue with this storyline and the developing relationship between Rose and The Doctor. Some pieces in this series will be one shots, others will be full out with chapters. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story as it continues. In addition, I'm thinking of making a web site to host the series; if I made one, would you guys be interested?_

_Here is part 2 of the "Time and Life" series: "It's About Time"_

It had been two weeks since The Doctor confessed his feelings to Rose and it had been two weeks since Rose had said she loved him. The TARDIS grew from dim to bright inside picking up all the powerful emotions and affection from her two occupants. Rose and The Doctor spent little time apart and The Doctor kept to his promise of telling his love everyday how amazing and remarkable she was.

He took Rose to places that she never imagined could be so beautiful. The Doctor felt complete and Rose felt the same, two wandering souls that had found more than a companion…they had found their other half.

Rose was sitting in her room one afternoon…or at least Rose thought it was the afternoon. She found the days and hours flowed together when she was with him. There was no need to keep track of time because as long as she was with him, that was all that mattered. She smiled to herself as she was sorting through some clothes that had to be taken back to her mother for a good clean. There was a soft knock on the door and Rose grinned knowing who it would be on the other side.

"Come in" she said. The Doctor stepped into her room.

"Hello Rosie roo!" He greeted with a goofy grin. Rose shot him an annoyed look which he easily saw through. "Oh come on now, you know I can't help it!"

"Well, it is better than stupid ape, isn't it?" Rose replied with a grin.

"You know I don't think YOU are a stupid ape. I think the rest of your race is. Ahhhh well, no scratch that. There have been some fantastic human beings that I have had the pleasure of meeting. Just 200 years ago I-"

"You're rambling again" Rose interjected. The Doctor snapped his mouth shut.

"Oh yeah? Well you better put up with me in case you get transformed back into a wee one. You know, I liked you better then, I could talk and talk and you would just sit there and listen…" The Doctor reminisced.

"The only reason I put up with it was because you held me the entire bloody time. I had no chance of escape!" Rose exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yes well, there was a reason for that." The Doctor said. Rose cocked her eyebrow waiting for him to tell her more. "We couldn't have you running through the TARDIS naked all the time could we?" Rose stood there, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"Oh nothing to be ashamed of! When I was a little Time Lord, I was quite excitable and restless. One day my poor father had to chase me through Gallifrey because I ran off naked through the town we lived in." Rose stifled a laugh as the Doctor told the story.

"And why were you running through the town naked?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"I wanted to see what it felt like." He told her. Rose burst out laughing. "But enough of that, where shall we go next? You pick."

"How about the Powell Estates, yeah? I need to do some laundry." Rose suggested.

"Awwwwww no Rose, come on. Wouldn't you rather see the setting sun on Forlathraltigs? Oh wait I know. You would love to see the three-headed camels wearing muumuu's on Graplit!" The Doctor listed off.

"Actually, I would love to go to those places wearing clean clothes." Rose told him. The Doctor sighed in resign.

"Fine. But don't say I never do anything for you." He said wagging his finger at her. Rose giggled. "10 minutes Rosie roo!" The Doctor finished bounding out of her room and down the hall. Rose sighed and smiled.

"Mom sure is going to be in for a surprise with this visit" she said under breath.

_Sorry for the short length of this chapter. I just wanted to get it started and see what people thought so far. Reviews are wonderful and always helpful!_


	2. When The TARDIS Gets Beaten By A Spoon

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate so much the time you take to do so; it really truly helps me along. Nothing else really to say so off we go!_

Jackie was in the living room of her apartment watching tv when she heard it; the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS materializing in the lot behind Powell Estates. She jumped from the couch and ran to the balcony looking below, a smile appearing on her face at the return of her daughter. Running out of the apartment and down the stairs because the elevator was obviously too slow, she raced to the TARDIS and was greeted by Rose opening the door.

"Rose! How are you? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where's The Doctor? Did he hurt you? Why haven't you called me? How long are you staying? Are you-" Jackie was interrupted.

"Mom, I can't breath…" Rose gasped as Jackie hesitantly released her from a fierce hug. "And yes I'm fine, no nothing is wrong, no I am not hurt, The Doctor will be out in a minute, he would never hurt me, I haven't called you because I've been busy and I'm only staying for a few days…" Rose replied running out of breath.

"Goodness Rose, take a breath when you talk!" Jackie told her.

"Another charming trait passed on from mother to daughter I see!" a voice said from behind Rose. Jack looked up and shot a glare at The Doctor.

"You want a slappin' do ya?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Hello to you Jackie!" The Doctor replied cheekily. Jackie rolled her eyes grabbing Rose's arm and leading her back to the apartment.

"Rose, is that bag full of your laundry? Doesn't that alien space ship of his have a washing machine in it?" Jackie asked.

"You know mom, I've never actually been able to find it!" Rose said.

"No matter," Jackie began. "If doing your laundry means you coming home for a visit then I'll keep buying you clothes to dirty." Rose smiled.

"Come on Doctor! Can't stay outside all day!" Rose yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh come on, I can too!" The Doctor yelled back. Rose turned around and shot him a look reminiscent of the one Jackie gave him only moments before. He shuddered and slumped his shoulders as he followed the two women into the building.

Once inside, Rose had dumped her laundry in her room and joined her mom and The Doctor in the living room. "Are you staying this time Rose?" Jackie asked anxiously. Rose looked at The Doctor nervously.

"No mom, just for a few days at the most. You know how The Doctor gets…" Rose finished.

"Hey, I resent that." The Doctor snorted.

"Oh shut it you" Rose replied. Jackie rolled her eyes and stood up making her way to the kitchen.

"Anyone want a cup of tea?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, the one thing I do take away from our visits is your ability to make a fantastic tea." The Doctor said. Rose and Jackie both looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What?" He asked. Jackie retreated back to the kitchen and Rose leaned over.

"What was that? You complimented my mom…are you sick?" Rose asked reaching for his forehead.

"I thought that if I played your mom up a bit she might be a little more….less slappy when we tell her." The Doctor explained.

"Ah, point taken." Rose said standing up. "Okay, it's now or never…" Rose said under her breath and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hello love, are you hungry?" Jackie asked.

"Um no. Mom, listen I need to tell you something…" Rose began. Jackie stopped and looked at Rose expectantly.

"It's nothing bad mom…" Rose said.

"Rose! Just get on with it!" Jackie said, her voice raising.

"Mom…um…you see…The Doctor and I….we um…" Rose stammered.

"ROSE TYLER! Are you trying to tell me that you did "things" with that alien man thing?!" Jackie asked hysterically.

"What?? No mom!" Rose replied. _"not yet anyway…"_ she thought to herself.

"Look Jackie," a new voice said. Rose and Jackie turned towards the doorway where the Doctor was standing. "Rose is fantastic…and…I love her." Rose's mouth dropped open in surprise as did Jackie's.

"What did you say?" Jackie asked barely above a whisper.

"I said I love her. Love love love love love!" The Doctor said audaciously. Jackie grabbed a spoon of the counter.

"RUN DOCTOR!" Rose shouted as Jackie chased The Doctor out of the apartment and down the stairs. Rose ran to the balcony and giggled as she saw The Doctor run into the TARDIS and Jackie catching up. The doors had already shut and she resorted to beating the TARDIS with the large wooden spoon in her hand.

"Mom! Leave him alone, come back upstairs!" Rose shouted down. Jacked glared at her daughter and sighed returning back to the apartment.

"Rose, how could you do this? He's an alien!" Jackie said whispering.

"Mom, you know he would never do anything to hurt me. And I love him too…" Rose finished. Something in Jackie's eyes softened.

"You know Rose…you may love him but I don't have to like it…" Jackie said looking defeated. Rose let out a small grin and gave her mother a hug. "Are you happy darling?"

"More happy than I've ever been." Rose answered.

"Well if you're happy and he's good to you and keeps you safe…I still don't like it though." Jackie said pulling back.

"Thanks mom." Rose said.

"You know Rose, the two of you bickering like that, it almost reminds me of how your father and I were…" Jackie said.

"Oh mom…"

"Rose, go get that Doctor of yours and bring him back up. I'm making shepherds pie for dinner…" Jackie interjected. Rose gave her mother another hug and left to drag The Doctor from the TARDIS.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Jackie said to herself once Rose was gone, "..but it's about time…"


End file.
